


Chamadas perdidas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinham lutado contra um inimigo comum, tinham partilhado ainda mais do que isso, e contudo Dean parecia ter esquecido tudo.





	Chamadas perdidas

**Chamadas perdidas**

Castiel fechou os olhos.

Estava a ouvir já há algum tempo as chamadas de Dean, mas não tinha a menor intenção de responder.

Tinha-se cansado de estar sujeito aos seus pedidos, de ouvir os seus lamentos, às suas exigências.

Tinham lutado contra um inimigo comum, tinham partilhado ainda mais do que isso, e contudo Dean parecia ter esquecido tudo.

Chamava-lhe porque estava preocupado com Sam. Chamava-lhe porque já não reconhecia-o, porque não sabia o que fazer, porque queria de volta o seu irmão e queria que fosse Castiel a devolve-lo.

E o anjo estava terrivelmente cansado de ser por ele só uma segunda escolha.

Porque ficava sempre depois Sam, ficava sempre depois ás suas necessidades, ficava só quando havia algo que só ele podia resolver.

Quando se tratava do seu irmão, Dean conseguia esquecer qualquer coisa tivesse havido entre eles, qualquer ilusão tivesse-lhe oferecido naqueles poucos meses onde tinha-se sentido mais humano que nunca.

_“Castiel, estúpido filho da puta!”_

Castiel apertou os olhos.

Queria mesmo vê-lo. Queria poder ajuda-lo, queria ver voltar o sorriso naquela cara, mas não estava disposto a ceder tão facilmente a sua dignidade só porque Dean Winchester tinha-o acorrentado a ele de uma forma que não podia explicar-se.

Não ia responder, esta vez não.

Que aprendesse Dean a sentir-se ferido, traído por uma pessoa na qual confiava.

Que sentisse como estava ser posto de lado e ser sempre a segunda escolha.

Castiel estava determinado na sua decisão, mas isso não significava que não doesse.

Suspirou baixo.

Era essa, portanto, aquela coisa chamada tristeza? 


End file.
